


The Boy With The Purple Eyes

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BAMF Uchiha Obito, But in another world, Dimension Travel, Kaguya Wins, Obito has the Rinnegan and the Mangekyou Sharingan, Obito has to change the past, Obito loves the Uchiha Clan, Omega Uchiha Obito, Overpowered Uchiha Obito, Rinnegan, Rinnegan User Uchiha Obito, Second Chances, Time Travel, Uchiha Obito-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Obito has been chosen.And the world has been destroyed.Obito is sent to another world where he must correct his mistakes.But...this world is somewhat different.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	The Boy With The Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Prepare for an Obito with a super powerful doujutsu.

> **THE NEW MESSIAH**

* * *

Obito wondered why _he_ was there.

He was not the Child of Prophecy.

He wasn't even someone with a good heart.

He literally declared the Fourth Shinobi World War.

He kill thousands.

He ended his own clan.

Uchiha Obito is not a good person.

So why was he in front of the Rikudo Sennin?

"Uchiha Obito." He said in his soft voice, full of wisdom.

"Why am I here?" He asked directly.

"To save the world."

Obito raised an eyebrow. The Uchiha wondered why the Sage thought that was a good idea.

"I'm not Uzumaki Naruto. I am not the Child of Prophecy."

"You are not." Stated the Otsutsuki.

"So?"

"Obito, don't you think you deserve better? Madara was lost in pain, and then he pulled you to his pain."

"Deserve something better? I killed thousands. I murdered my own clan, including the innocent children and the elderly who could no longer move. I killed my sensei and almost finished off Konoha. I used Akatsuki. I declared the Fourth Shinobi World War. I do not know if you live in another world, but I have not been a good person." Obito said, as he glared at the Sage with his onyx eyes.

Otsutsuki Hagoromo looked at him sadly.

"But in the end, you gave your life to save the Child of Prophecy."

"Not without first having destroyed his life and having destroyed thousands more." He added.

Hagoromo sighed. Obito was as tough as a mule.

"Obito, love can blind us. The Uchiha are the clan that treasures love the most, for that reason, they fall under a curse when losing such love. Madara fell deeply, but it's not all his fault either."

"Zetsu." Obito spat out the name.

"Yes. Zetsu is to blame for everything. Even for what happened to Rin."

Obito tensed upon hearing Rin's name.

"That still doesn't absolve me of my crimes."

"No, but the fact that you decided to go to a better path makes you someone better. Losing a love one is never easy. Madara lost his brother and fell into an abyss. You lost Rin and you lost your light. Obito, you did your best to see Rin, even if this was an illusion. However, you know it will never be reality."

Obito looked at the Sage and his eyes watered.

He knew very well that it was an illusion, but he wanted to fool himself. He wanted to live in a beautiful illusion so as not to feel the pain of reality. But never, never will it be the same. That Rin will never be the real one. Everything will be fake.

"You can change all this. Obito, you can create a better world for Rin and everyone. You can redeem yourself. You can be happy. You can find love."

"How? How will I redeem myself? How will I find love when I have only loved one woman? I can't imagine loving a woman as much as I loved Rin."

Hagoromo smiled at him.

"This world is already ending. Although you gave your life to save the Child of Prophecy, it is too late. My mother has already awakened and sadly, Indra's reincarnation has died. Sealing my mother is impossible. Right now, the world is heading for its destruction."

Obito looked down, disappointed that things ended like this. His death had been in vain.

"However, as we both know, this world is not the only one. There are more dimensions. There are more worlds."

Obito quickly raised his gaze and looked at the Sage of the Six Paths in shock. Did the...?

"Yes. I want you to save another world." He said smiling, but Obito looked at him without showing any emotion on his face.

"That makes no sense. The other world will be different, that means that my knowledge of the future will be of no use. I will literally be in the blind."

Hagoromo smiled at him with a smile that screamed "I know something that you don't."

"Not necessarily. This world only has a tiny difference. That difference won't change anything. The world will go the same way as this one. Therefore, your knowledge of the future will be useful."

Obito sighed.

Obito felt guilty for everything he did. He and Madara may have been used by Zetsu, but that doesn't absolve them of all the crimes they committed.

This world was already destroyed and the Sage was giving him the opportunity to redeem himself and save a world that is heading to the same destination.

Obito is no hero, but he is willing to try to correct his mistakes.

His sensei deserved to be Hogake for longer.

Kushina deserved to be happy.

Naruto deserved a family.

Sasuke deserved to be happy with his brother.

Itachi deserved to have lived a better life.

The Uchiha Clan deserved a chance.

Akatsuki deserved to have been a peaceful organization.

The world deserved better.

The world deserved true peace.

"So, what will happen if I accept?"

Hagoromo sighed in relief.

The Child of Prophecy might have been a good choice, but Uchiha Obito had been involved in everything that was going on in the world and had more first-hand knowledge. Not only that, Obito was someone with a good heart, but not pure, so Obito would not hesitate to kill anyone who wanted to ruin the peace. Obito would not hesitate to do what is necessary to save the world.

"I will give you what you once had and known. I will give you something that will make you powerful. Something that will catch Zetsu's attention. I will give you something that will finally unite the lines of Indra and Ashura. I will give you something that you will use to be the God of Creation that will calm the world. I'll give you the Rinnegan. And not only that, your Rinnegan will have tomoes, which will give you the ability to use your Mangekyou Sharingan. All without going blind."

Obito opened his eyes.

He understood very well what kind of power the Sage was giving him.

Having just one Rinnegan was enough to tire him out and deplete his chakra. And only one was enough to make him powerful even though he couldn't use all its techniques. But having two Rinnegans was something that would make him almost divine. And it was a Rinnegan granted by the Sage of the Six Paths. On top of that, he was going to have the Rinnegan that Sasuke had. A Rinnegan with tomes that allowed Sasuke to use his Susanoo and Amaterasu. This...this was going to make him very powerful. Extremely powerful.

"Do you know the kind of power you're giving me?" He asked while shaking.

"Yes."

"What if I decide to join Zetsu? What if someone steals my eyes? Why do you give me so much power? Why are you preparing me? What do I have to fight for you to give me so much power?"

Obito only had questions and questions.

Hagoromo sighed. There were so many questions, but they were valid questions.

"Obito, we both know that you will not join Zetsu. And your eyes are too powerful for anyone to handle the burden that they carry. I will give you so much power because you need it. Zetsu is someone very dangerous and you never know what his next step will be, you have a slight advantage knowing his plans. And fight...you will fight against many things. Those eyes of yours, you're going to need them.

Obito pursed his lips in a line and nodded. He was walking blindly into the Sage's plan. He hadn't even told him what the small difference was or at what age he was going to send him in order to change things. Not even how it was going to be possible to withstand the power of the Rinnegan with the tomoes.

There was nothing left but to trust.

"It's okay. It's okay. I agree. I'm going to go to that new world, and I'm going to change it. I will defeat Zetsu and bring as much peace as I can. I'm going to do it."

"I know you will, Obito." He said softly. "You will do what no one ever did. You will unite the lines of Indra and Ashura."

Obito ignored his words. Indra and Ashura, he's surely speaking of his Rinnegan.

"I'm ready."

"Then, good luck, Uchiha Obito."

Obito only felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

The last thing he saw was Otsutsuki Hagoromo's soft smile.

* * *

Uchiha Obito now realized the small difference.

. . .

The difference was not small at all!

What kind of world had the Sage sent him into?

First things first, that difference was very important.

The world was divided into three sub-genres.

Alpha. The leaders.

Beta. The followers.

Omega. The providers.

Alphas and omegas had a period of heat that literally made them want sex and mark their partner, forming an unbreakable bond. However, bonding only occurred with couples who actually found their destined partner by finding the perfect scent.

Besides that, there were men and women who were alphas, betas, and omegas.

Because of this, alpha women could impregnate others. And male omegas could get pregnant.

The omegas were treasured because they were the ones who had the children. The omegas kept the peace in the house. The omegas reassured others with their scent. The omegas were maternal. The omegas were beautiful. The omegas were peaceful.

And male omegas were much more treasured because strangely, the children that came out of them had the best genes from both parents, and male omegas are much more beautiful. Because of this, these kids are the best of the best. They were stronger, more beautiful, smarter and powerful.

Because male omegas were so treasured, desired and unique, these omegas used to have two alphas destined for them. The scents of destined alphas used to be found in two alphas from different families. The bond between the three was formed because they were destined, but also, due to this, an alliance was formed between three clans or families. And this used to happen as male omegas used to have important and powerful destined partners to keep them safe.

However, these omegas were almost extinct. There were very few male omegas that existed. Because of this, there were not as many alliances as strong as an alliance formed by a bond.

In this crazy world, Obito had to be born a male omega.

And being an omega, Obito was not allowed to fight in battle.

Obviously, the omegas were the pacifists and providers. They were the mothers. Therefore, they were not allowed to fight for fear that they would lose their lives. Omega were not considered to be shinobi.

On top of that, there was his power.

Obito understood why his body was going to be able to support his Rinnegan.

He was half Senju and half Uchiha.

Obito was not stupid. He knew something was wrong. He was always a pure Uchiha. He had no Senju blood until Madara gave him such genes.

How does he knows that?

Easy.

His mother was an Uchiha. Obito was the product of a single night. And his mother was aware that she had slept with a Senju when they had both been in heat. His mother knew it and always told him it was a secret. No one could know that Obito had Senju blood. That was a secret they both guarded with suspicion.

His mother had been in heat and there was a Senju who was also in rut.

Alpha and Omega.

It was going to end in sex.

For days both fell prey to their instincts. When his mother woke up, she realized that she had slept with a Senju because of the clan symbol that was on the Senju's armor. She just grabbed her things and ran away without thinking twice before the Senju woke up. She was not a shinobi because she was an omega, she had to flee to not be found.

Weeks later, she realized she was pregnant.

This is how Uchiha Obito is born.

Obito was born in silence and with eyes of a beautiful purple with rings and with three tomes in each ring. And with an immense reserve of chakra.

His mother was not a shinobi, she did not understand what was happening with her son, but she did understand that those eyes were dangerous and very powerful.

Baby Obito still didn't have enough control to turn off his doujutsu. He never had that much chakra or that much power.

Controlling such power was going to be difficult.

* * *

Obito's mother kept him hidden for many years. Taking advantage of the fact that she lived somewhat far away and near a forest, she kept Obito hidden. Always with the excuse that he was born ill.

When Obito turned five years old, months later, Obito revealed himself as an omega.

Obito's mother, scared, destroyed all evidence and declared him a very sick beta. And right there, she murdered the nurse who helped her give birth and who took Obito's test.

Obito, then, grows up in secret and with the reputation of being sickly in the Uchiha Clan.

However, this gave him time to train. Because that's what Obito did. Since he was able to walk, Obito took charge in training as much as he could. He must learn to activate and deactivate his eyes, control his chakra, and become more powerful.

For a whole decade plus three years, Obito trained to be a monster on the battlefield. And his mother never stopped him, in fact, she encouraged him to train. She understood that Obito was someone special. Obito was different. Obito seemed to know and understand more of what was happening. And Obito was an omega, he must know how to defend himself. After all, omegas being treasured doesn't take away from the fact that there are auctions or the underworld.

* * *

Obito knew that he was on at least a different timeline. He did not recognize where he was. And he knew very well that the Uchiha Complex should not be in that strange forest.

But he didn't know the seriousness of the matter until his mother died.

Faced with the death of his mother, Obito now had to go out and interact with the clan.

That was kind of uncomfortable.

Obito had killed many Uchiha in the Clan massacre. He had no remorse in killing the smallest and the oldest, in addition to killing whoever was in his way, including shinobi.

Obito believed that the clan was tainted. It was a hateful clan with a big ego. It was a clan that always called him the black sheep. And in the face of Rin's death, nothing mattered anymore. Obito had been dead inside without the light that Rin provided. And the Infinite Tsukuyomi was going to bring peace to everyone. The end justifies the means. Everyone was going to benefit. And letting the Uchiha live and create a Civil War left many windows open for more Mangekyou. And furthermore, without the Uchiha, Konoha's military power would be weakened. More importantly, an Uchiha could have found out about Obito and Madara's plans. And obviously, he was acting like Madara. And the Uchiha Clan had turned their back on him. It made sense.

For that reason, seeing so many Uchiha made him uncomfortable knowing that in the future, he had finished them with Itachi.

However, Obito had no choice but to go out and find a way to support himself since he was alone, so interacting with the clan became something of every day. Every day, Obito had to interact with the Uchiha. Irremediably, Obito began to love a clan that he had slaughtered without remorse. Obito already knew that the Uchiha Clan was something he was going to protect. Zetsu wasn't going to use the Uchiha Clan.

So Obito spent his life calmly. He interacted with the Uchiha, and trained until he was exhausted. And at fourteen, he was proud of his immense power, especially his doujutsu.

Until he knew how serious it of where was.

"Obito, sweetie, take this to Madara-sama."

Obito was paralyzed.

**Author's Note:**

> From one day to the next, I became obsessed with Obito ._.
> 
> But let's get to the clarifications.
> 
> First, Obito's Rinnegan is like Sasuke's, in theory. Sasuke's Rinnegan has tomoes. And Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to use the techniques of his Mangekyou Sharingan, just like Amaterasu. However, if he uses it a lot, his Rinnegan's tomes go away until he can recharge, and during this time, he cannot activate his Mangekyou Sharingan from his other eye or use his Susanoo. Here I remove such weakness from Obito. Obito's Rinnegan with the tomoes allow him to use the powers of the Rinnegan and his Mangekyou Sharingan as if they were a single doujutsu. Thus, Obito has two Rinnegans that he can use to their potential, and at the same time, he can use the powers of his Mangekyou Sharingan. But keep in mind that Obito's doujutsu is a purple Rinnegan with rings that have three tomes in each ring, so it has the appearance is of a RinneSharingan but purple and with the powers of both doujutsu.
> 
> Second, the couple in this fic was intended to be a threesome between Madara, Obito, and Hashirama. Madara and Hasbirama are alphas, and Obito is an omega. And obviously, Obito will be a badass who will not be easily dominated by anyone. His doujutsu is so powerful that no one can force him to do something he doesn't want to do.
> 
> Third, when Hagoromo said that Obito was going to join the lines of Indra and Ashura, he spoke that for Obito, Madara and Hashirama were going to join and create a bond with Obito. Uniting and thus creating Konoha.
> 
> Fourth, Obito said that he didn't think he was capable of loving a woman like he loved Rin. He didn't say anything about loving a man.
> 
> Fifth, Obito was born with his active doujutsu because Hagoromo wanted it that way. Obito has to train to disable it due to the large amount of chakra he was born with to support his doujutsu.
> 
> Sixth, Obito is going to be super OP. I mean, I gave him that broken power. He is going to be extremely powerful.
> 
> Seventh, Obito does not have his scars and his appearance is that of the anime/manga. So he is still just as beautiful although with some details, such as being short, due to being an omega.
> 
> Eighth, my idea is that Obito was the one who murdered the children/babies and the elderly, in addition to any other shinobi or civilians that he encountered.
> 
> Ninth, Obito had his reasons for hating the Uchiha Clan, but in this new life, he did learn to love his clan and wants to protect them from Zetsu.
> 
> Tenth, it is obvious that at some point, the clan will know that Obito is not only an omega, but that he has a super doujutsu. At some point it will be known that Madara is his destined alpha and both will go out together to fight on the battlefield and that is where it is revealed that Hashirama is Obito's other destined alpha and then, Konoha will be born. Obito will obviously be hunting Zetsu, trying to destroy his plans and destroy him so that there is peace.
> 
> Finally, Izuna can die or live, but he will not be an omega as they are almost extinct. Currently, Obito is the only male omega in the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. Obito is one of the very few male omegas.
> 
> Oh, and Obito was surprised to hear Madara's name because he thought he was in another timeline, but not the timeline of the founders.
> 
> Wow. I think that's all.
> 
> You know, this story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe.


End file.
